7 eme ciel
by CarysIsis
Summary: je pense que le titre parle de lui même... NC dans un jumper.


_7 eme Ciel…_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis**___ http://loveinthecity.acerbord.fr

**Forum Histoire d'encre pour publier les fics** : http://loveinatlantis.acerbord.fr

_**Blog **_: http://isiscarys. : Septembre 2007

_**SAISON :** Saison 3, ou Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance, NC ( shweir ) _

_**RESUME **: Le titre parle de lui-même, je crois non ? _

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Alors, voila, c'est la suite de e »n un regard »... si on peut dire ! C'est la premieèe fois que je m'essaye a ce genre de chose, si on peut dire MDR, enfin c'est la première NC que j'écrit, alors soyez indulgentes plisssssssssssss lol

A ma crunch que j'adore, merci être la, merci de toutes ces conversation que nous avons, merci être l'amie que tu es ! je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !!! merci ma saranounette !

A mon lapinou amour, merci d'être la, a toi aussi, merci de m'écouter, d'être mon rayon de soleil, et de tout ces sms, qui sont pour moi une bouffée d'aire, je t'adore ma baby love !!

A ma doudou love, amour, merci pour toutes ces bannières, merci de toute ces conversations msn, ouinn, tu vas me manquer grave, snif 15 jours sa va être long ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

A ma alta, que j'adore, ca me fait super plaisir, que tu sois de nouveau sur msn, faut vraiment qu'on retrouve la tradition des mails tt les samedi !!!! je t'adore ma puce

A malice, merci pour ta patience, a Ninou pour ta correction ! Et hermione, pour être ce que tu es !!

A Luna, Wickette, Choupinette, et toutes les autres a qui je fais un méga bisous !!!!!

**Elizabeth** : - Samuel, vous savez ou se trouve le Colonel Sheppard ? demanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur la console.

**Samuel :** - Heu…

Le sergent, quelque peu prit au dépourvue, ne su que répondre face à la question de la diplomate. Il essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire une bride de souvenir, qu'il finit par retrouver, à son grand soulagement.

**Samuel :** - Je l'ai entendu dire, qu'il serait au hangar à jumper pour le reste de la soirée.

**Elizabeth **_: ( Souriant )_ – Merci Sergent. Dit-elle, en lui adressant un sine de la tête avant de s'éloigner.

Le hangar à jumper, pourquoi diable n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt… Cela lui aurait évité de passer la cité au peigne fin pour retrouver sa trace…Un Jumper…un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Cela lui rappelait la proposition, certes plus qu'attirante, de John, il y a 5 jours de cela…Avant qu'il ne parte pour cette longue mission de 4 jours…

Elle s'était alors rendue compte à quel point 4 jours sans lui était un véritable supplice…il lui avait manqué horriblement…Tout lui avait manqué…Son regard, son odeur, son sourire, ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses bras puissant l'entourant dans une étreinte protectrice…

Tout cela, elle allait pouvoir le retrouver à présent qu'il était revenu…Bien que depuis qu'il était la, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eut le loisir de se retrouver seuls l'un avec l'autre…

Entre le retour de l'équipe et leur passage à l'infirmerie…Seule leur petite discussion de 10 minutes, à la fin du briefing, leur avait donné un moment d'intimité…Mais hélas, bien vite interrompue par Caldwell, qui avait besoin de Sheppard…Elizabeth à cet instant, l'aurait bien donné en nourriture aux Wraiths !

Et là, ce n'était même pas pour se retrouver seule avec lui qu'elle était venue le voir, c'était pour faire une commission de la part de Rodney…la jeune femme soupira de frustration, puis se rendit compte, qu'elle venait d'entrer dans le hangar à Jumper…

S'arrêtant sur le seuil, la diplomate chercha John du regard. Elle finit par repérer une paire de pieds, qui dépassait sous le jumper…

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant. Rodney avait beau, ainsi que l'équipe technique, vérifier chaque appareil après tous les retours de missions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tripatouiller…la jeune femme s'avança à pas de loup et c'est une fois arrivée à sa hauteur qu'elle pris la parole.

**Elizabeth **: - Alors, on s'amuse Colonel Sheppard ?

Pour seule réponse Elizabeth entendit un grand boum, suivit d'un juron…Visiblement, John venait de se cogner la tête contre la paroi…Rien que d'imaginer la scène, elle ne peut retenir un petit rire…

Sheppard apparu bientôt, en se frottant la tête et en grommelant. Il envoya un regard noir à la personne qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, avant que son visage ne se détente quand il aperçut Elizabeth.

**John :** - Oh, Elizabeth, c'est toi. Je croyais que c'était Rodney qui venait me faire un speech sur le fait que moi et mes grosses mains, on allait abimer ses précieux Jumpers.

Elizabeth avait cessé de l'écouter à partir du moment ou il était sortie …Son regard à cet instant, se perdait sur son torse…En effet, Sheppard avait laissé tomber son T-shirt, surement de trop vue la chaleur qu'il devait faire sous le vaisseau…

John était donc, torse nue, avec pour seul distinction ces plaques militaires, qui scintillaient sur son torse musclé, marbré et luisant de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir…

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard une goutte de sueur, qui venait de naitre à la naissance de ces épaules…Celle-ci glissa sur sa clavicule, pour ensuite aller sur sa poitrine parfaite et glisser sur ces abdominaux sculptés, avant de se perdre sous le pantalon du jeune homme, qui en cet instant était de trop pour Elizabeth…

La gorge de celle-ci c'était horriblement asséchée et ses pupilles venaient de se dilater à la vue de ce torse parfait, qu'elle avait eut de nombreuses fois le loisir de parcourir, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Qu'est ce que cette vision lui avait manqué pendant ces quatre jours…La leader fut sortie de ses pensés par la voix du Colonel Sheppard. Il abordait son sourire charmeur, qui la faisait tant craquer…Sans compter que, s'en qu'elle ne s'en soit vraiment rendue compte, il s'était levé et n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle…

**John : **___ d'une voix sensuelle )_ – Auriez vous perdue votre langue Docteur Weir ?

**Elizabeth :** _( déglutissant devant son regard de braise )_ – Heu.. .non…Je venais juste te dire que Rodney voudrait te voir, dès que tu seras disponible…

John fit une petite moue significative, avant de rapprocher son visage du sien…Leur souffles se mêlaient à présent…leurs cages thoraciques se frôlant…Elizabeth retint sa respiration, quand Sheppard ouvrit la bouche.

**John :** _( murmurant )_ – Moi qui croyait que tu étais venue pour moi…

Puis, soudain, il frôla ses lèvres de sa langue, dans une caresse sensuelle, avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner, rentrant dans le vaisseau, laissant là une Elizabeth complètement perdue dans ses sensations …

Comme si elle sortait d'une longue apnée sous l'eau, la jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air…Son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine…Il jouait avec elle…pourtant…Dieu sait qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on joue avec elle, avec son cœur et ses envies…Comme maintenant…

Mais John était devenu un spécialiste de ce genre de choses. Par exemple, lui faire tomber ses barrières une à une. Et…Liz devait bien avouer qu'en général, il gagnait toujours…John connaissait les points faibles de sa compagne et savait parfaitement comment la mettre dans tout ces états…Et allumer la flamme du désir…

Un sourire passa sur ces lèvres…Elle aussi connaissant ces envies et ces points faibles…En temps normal, la jeune femme n'aurait pas tenté ce qui lui passait par la tète, mais…ces 4 jours séparée de lui…cette envie qui c'était emparée d'elle…Puis…c'était bien son fantasme non ?

Elizabeth se racla la gorge, pour se donner une contenance, avant d'appuyer sur son oreillette.

**Elizabeth :** - Samuel, je ne serais pas disponible pendant 1H ! ne me contacter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, sinon, voyez avec le Major Lorne.

**Samuel :** - Bien madame.

Liz sourie, avant de franchir les portes du Jumper. Le bruit de ses pas fit sortir la tête de John de sdesous la console et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme arrive vers lui d'un pas félin…

**John :** - Je te croyais repartie ?

**Elizabeth :** _( d'une voix sensuelle )_ – Et non, comme tu peux le constater je suis toujours la_…( le dévorant du regard ) Tu_ crois que je serais partie sans te faire payer la petite frustration que tu m'as fait subir ?

Elizabeth s'était tellement rapprochée qu'a présent, elle avait les mains sur son torse, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner sa peau nue…La diplomate ancra son regard à celui du militaire…Se rapprochant toujours de plus en plus…Toujours ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, elle laissa sa langue vagabonder sur l'épaule de John, dans une caresse plus que subjective…

Sheppard ferma les yeux quelque secondes, perdu dans les sensations qu'elle faisait naitre en lui…Avant de reprendre pied et de poser ces yeux verts, remplis d'un désir naissant sur la leader…Ces traits dénotaient son envie évidente….

A cet instant, il savait que cela n'était plus la diplomate, la chef, qu'il avait devant lui, mais Elizabeth, la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie…

**John :** ( _haussant un sourcil, avec un sourire en coin )_ – C'est tout ? je pensais que ta petite vengeance serait plus terrible. La taquina t- il.

La jeune femme lui répondit par une moue coquine, doublé d'un regard peu équivoque.

**Elizabeth :** - Mais…tu n'as encore rien vu mon amour…

John frissonna ; frisson qui fut accentué par les lèvres d'Elizabeth…Celle-ci c'était posées dans son coup, qu'elle s'activait à embrasser tout en mordillant…Sheppard laissa échapper un soupire, avant de parvenir à articuler un difficile.

**John **: - Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

Ces mots vinrent stopper la leader. C'est vrai…Elle n'y avait pas songé…Si elle voulait profiter de John, et rattraper ces 4 jours d'absence, il fallait mieux continuer dans un cadre plus... intime … Et moins risqué…Que celui de se faire surprendre en plein ébat, avec son second, tout ça car ils avaient oublié de fermer la porte du jumper.

Elizabeth se détacha de John, et partit appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte arrière. Celle-ci se ferma lentement dans un petit bruit sourd, plongeant le Jumper dans un silence des plus totals…

Le Colonel fit le Docteur Weir se rapprocher de lui…A peine était elle arrivée à sa portée, qu'il posa ses mains sur sa taille, ce qui fit sourire Liz…Maintenant qu'elle était la, tout prés de lui, et qu'ils pouvaient consommer leur amour en toute quiétude, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse partir ou que se soit…

**John :** _( avec un sourire en coin )_ Je suis heureux que tu es reconsidérée la question de mon fantasme…

Pour seul réponse, la dirigeante pris ces lèvres dans un baiser terriblement sensuelle, qui les firent gémir tous les deux….Les mains de John, qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches, remontèrent bien vite sous son t-shirt, rencontrant une peau douce, qui frissonna sous ces doigts…

Celle d'Elizabeth, quittèrent ces larges épaules, pour glisser sur son torse musclé, qu'elle commença à caresser avec dextérité…Ses mains furent bientôt remplacées par ces lèvres et ses dents…Elle aimait mordiller certain endroit de sa peau, pour voir les réactions qu'elle pouvait lui provoquer…Cela ne se fit pas attendre, des soupirs rauques sortirent des lèvres de John…Son désir augmentant de minute en minute…

Jamais une femme n'avait réussi lui procurer autant de plaisir et de désir qu'Elizabeth…Cela lui semblait tellement différent et si magique, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour…transporté par des émotions si indescriptibles…Il avait alors compris qu'Elizabeth était LA femme dont lui avait tant parlé sa mère…

Cette femme que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie et avec qui on est prêt à rester toute sa vie…cette femme il l'avait trouvé, en la personne du Docteur Elizabeth Weir…

Ne sentant plus les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau, John réouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fermé, pour se rendre compte, que la dirigeante le regardait, enfin le détailler serait plus juste…

La flamme du désir s'était allumée dans ces yeux et son visage reflétait son envie de lui, ne la rendant que plus désirable aux yeux de son amant…John posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce, profitant pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille…

**John :** ( _d'une voix rauque, et remplie de désir )_ – Tu m'as tellement manqué_…( il se rapprocha et embrassa chacune de ses paupières )_ tellement…

Il continua ainsi, embrassant ces joues, son nez, son menton, ses lèvres, murmurant à chaque touché un « tellement » qui fit soupirer de plaisir Elizabeth, doublé par le fait que John venait de défaire son soutien gorge sous son T-shirt…

A elle aussi il lui avait terriblement manqué. Ses quatre jours sans lui avait été une véritable torture…Oui, une véritable torture…Elle prit les mains de John, qui étaient revenus sur sa taille, entrelaça ses doigts au siens et tous deux, dans une caresse sensuelle soulevèrent le T-shirt qui tomba au sol, immédiatement suivit pas son soutien gorge…Ils étaient à présent à égalité, à moitié nu l'un devant l'autre…

Le militaire admira quelques secondes la plastique magnifique de sa compagne, son regard s'attardant un moment sur sa poitrine si tentatrice, faisant s'assombrir ses prunelles vertes…

Comme si elle avait été en sucre, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui…Gémissant de sentir ses pointes fièrement dressé contre son torse et sentant frissonner la jeune femme, surement du au métal froid de ces plaques militaires contre sa peau…

Posant ses lèvres dans son cou, il commença à l'embrasser suavement, mordillant certain endroit qu'il savait sensible et plus particulièrement sous lobe d'oreille…Il sourit en sentant la jeune femme rejeter la tête en arrière, signe d'un total abandon…satisfait de sa réaction, John continua son exploration, descendant de plus en plus bas…Augmentant son désir, ainsi que leur respiration…

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à rester inactive, malgré les sensations vertigineuses que lui procurait son amant…Essayant de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur son corps, elle fit glisser ses mains entre eux, et après quelque caresses, qui mirent John au supplice, ces doigts rencontrèrent ceux de John au niveau de leur ceinture respectif…

Tous deux avaient eut la même idée au même moment, ce qui leur étira un sourire similaire…Respectivement, ils enlevèrent leur pantalon, chaussures et chaussettes, ne laissant que sur chacun de leur corps en feu, une dernière barrière de tissu qui ne demandait qu'à tomber…

Un tanga en dentelle noir pour Elizabeth et…La diplomate sourit a la vue du sous vêtement de John…

**Elizabeth :** - je vois que tu fais bon usage des shorty /Boxer noir que je t'ai acheté. Dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres le dévorant du regard.

En effet, le Colonel portait un boxer noir pour homme, qui mettait particulièrement bien ces formes en valeur…ces parties si attractives chez John que au combien la jeune femmes avait exquise…

**Elizabeth :** _( avec un sourire en coin ) _– Dites moi, cette tenue n'est pas réglementaire…Il va falloir que j'y remédie très vite _( d'une voix sensuelle_ ) Colonel…

Sheppard tressaillit à ce surnom…Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait…il ressentait des petits frissons dans tout le corps et ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se laisser imprégner par les images de cette nuit magique, ou Elizabeth s'était amusée à le dévêtir son strict costume de l'US air force…

Le petit sourire qui flottait sur ces lèvres s'agrandi quand la leader s'approcha de lui…Et il fut bientôt remplacé par des gémissements, au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur son torse…

Elle s'appliquait consciencieusement à le parcourir de baisers, petit coups de langue et de dents qui mettaient son amant dans un état second, comme pouvait dénoter sa respiration de plus en plus anarchique et les petits soupirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres quand sa compagne s'attarda sur ses tétons et avec lequel, elle s'amusa pendant un long moment…Sentant le désir de son militaire devenir encore plus grand…

Ces mains n'était pas en reste non plus, puisque tout comme ces lèvres, elle parcourait le torse du militaire, retraçant chaque sillon de sa peau…elle sourit, quand elle sentit la main de John se glisser sensuellement sous son tanga et entreprendre de caresser le galbe parfait de sa fesse droite…

Se fut le feu vert qu'Elizabeth attendait…la jeune femme laissa sa main descendre jusqu'au bas ventre de John, qui frissonna à ce contact, puis, elle passa sa main sous le boxer, entourant bientôt son membre puissant et vibrant de désir…

**John :** _( d'une voix rauque_ ) – Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth :** _(entre deux baisers ) –_ Laisses toi faire…

Se laisse faire ? oh oui bon sang, il ne demandait que ça…jamais il n'avait connu de femme capable de déclencher toutes ces sensations en lui…Aucune, n'avait était capable d'allumer un feu incendiaire dans ces reins, rien que par ces simples caresses et baisers….

Mais là, toutes ces émotions…toutes ses sensations…ce feu qui brulait dans ses reins…il avait envie d'elle, une envie folle, presque animale…il voulait la plaquer contre le jumper et la prendre la, tout de suite, tellement il était sûr de ne pouvoir réussir à contrôler se flot de désir…

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait vouloir laisser aucune minute de répit à son partenaire…puisque, bientôt, elle fit descendre le boxer de John au sol, qui l'envoya d'un coup de pied rejoindre les autres vêtements…Bientôt, ce fut autour du Tanga d'Elizabeth de se retrouver a terre…

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus, dans ce jumper qui allait abriter leur étreinte…John laissa quelque minutes son regard, qui s'assombrissait peu à peu, parcourir le corps parfait de sa compagne. S'attardant sur sa poitrine, qu'il savait au combien délicieuse, son ventre lisse et cette partie d'Elizabeth dans lequel il avait une envie inexorable de ce glisser à cette instant…

A cette pensée, il déglutit et son poux s'accéléra, ne rendant son désir que plus visible aux yeux de la jeune femme…

**Elizabeth **: - Alors Colonel, vous perdez vos moyens ?

John ne put que répondre par un hochement de tête positif…Elizabeth sourit à la vue de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait…Lui, d' habitude si loquace…Elle s'approcha doucement et recommença à explorer son torse…Frottant sensuellement ses seins, dont les pointes étaient durcies par le plaisir contre celui-ci, dans des allés et venues plus que subjectifs…

Alors qu'elle était arrivée à son bas ventre, ou elle y déposait des baisers papillons, allumant un feu incendiaire dans ces reins, John la rattrapa par la main, la forçant, d'une légère pression, à lever les yeux vers lui…

Il ne voulait pas, pas ici…Pas comme ça…pas là…Mais Elizabeth lui fit comprendre qu'elle en avait envie…Elle voulait lui donner ce plaisir…D'un accord silencieux, la diplomate continua sa descente…Arrivée à genoux, elle prit délicatement le membre puissant de John, le faisant légèrement sursauté…

**John :** - Elizabeth ... Gémit il.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit de plus, il sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur son sexe gonflé de désir…Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir déferla dans son corps et il du faire un suprême effort pour parvenir à se contrôler…

Il plongea ses mains dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, essayant de ne pas se perdre totalement en elle…

Doucement, elle débuta un lent va et vient, ponctué de caresses…un soupir rauque s'échappait de ces lèvres, à chaque fois que la langue d'Elizabeth se permettait une caresse imprévue…Au bout de quelques minutes, des plus savoureuses, John sentit monter en lui le désir et il crispa ces mains dans les boucles d'Elizabeth afin de l'arrêter…

Il voulait la prendre, la tout de suite, il en avait une envie douloureuse…il s'écarta d'elle, la souleva dans ces bras, fit quelques pas et la plaqua contre la paroi du fond du Jumper…

Les jambes de Liz tremblaient d'appréhension et de désir, face aux douces tortures qu'elle savait qu'il allait lui faire subir…

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il prit ses lèvres avec une avidité décuplée…Sa langue força le barrage de ces dents, entamant bien vite un duel effréné avec celle Elizabeth…

Doucement, il commença à la caresser, contrastant avec la violence de l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche…passant de ces épaules, aux courbes voluptueuses de sa poitrine…ses mains furent bien vite remplacées par ces lèvres, puis par sa langue qui suivie le même parcours…

Gravissant ses seins de temps à autre, chatouillant les pointes durcies, jusqu'à la faire gémir et tremblait de plaisir…chaque touché était une véritable torture pour Elizabeth…une explosion de plaisir pur et intense…Si bien, qu'elle avait l'impression de se consumer à petit feu…

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas, une main dans ces cheveux, de guider John, aux endroits qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir…

**Elizabeth :** - John…Supplia t-elle.

Elle avait le corps en feu en ayant envie de lui comme jamais…Mais Sheppard ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille : il quitta l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa poitrine, pour remonter vers son cou, puis ces lèvres…

Tout en l'embrassant, il fit glisser sa main gauche entre leur deux corps, jusqu'aux cuisses d'Elizabeth, qui gémit quand elle sentit les doigts de John effleurer très lentement l'oré de sa féminité, déjà humide et prête pour lui…

La jeune femme écarta légèrement les cuisses et s'arqua à la recherche de quelque chose de plus consistant que de simples effleurements…Elle ne put retenir un cri, quand il glissa un doigt en elle…tout de suite suivit par un second, qui la fit se cambrer et gémir un peu plus fort…

John la regardait…Elle était totalement perdue dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait…les yeux mis clos, la respiration hachée…Elle était belle...Il appesantit ses caresses, bougeant ces doigts avec dextérité, jouant avec son bouton durci par le plaisir…

Il se pencha vers elle et titilla le point sensible sous son oreille, de sa langue…un long gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Elizabeth qui se cambra violemment, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de John, avant de retomber contre la paroi du Jumper, a bout de souffle le visage luisant, quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front…

Il ôta doucement sa main de la féminité d'Elizabeth et après s'être léché les doigts un a un sous le regard de Liz, dont les prunelles se dilataient de plus en plus…Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme, l'invitant implicitement à enrouler ces jambes autour de ces reins, ce qu'elle fit…

Le regard de John croisa celui de la diplomate : il était sombre et rempli de désir…il l'embrassa sensuellement, enroulant voluptueusement sa langue avec la sienne, réveillant immédiatement la chaleur dans son bas ventre…

**Elizabeth **: _(entre deux baisers )_ – John…s'il te plait…maintenant…

Répondant à sa silencieuse demande, il se positionna entre ses cuisses et plongea en elle d'un long coup de reins…Ils fermèrent les yeux au contact de leur deux corps enfin liés, après tout ce temps…A ce vide enfin comblé…

Il lui laissa quelques seconde, le temps de s'adapter à sa présence, puis doucement, il commença à se mouvoir en elle…Elizabeth, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle puis l'embrassa…leur langue se joignit, se mêlant intensément, comme se mêlait leur deux corps…

Tous deux avaient l'impression d'étouffer, de perdre pied a chaque vas et viens, a chaque pénétration…Alors que, petit à petit, il sentait monter en eux le désir…

Elizabeth se cambra un peu plus à chaque fois pour accueillir, un peu plus loin…toujours plus loin…Alors que les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus grandes…

John vain nicher sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum, baisant sa peau avec avidité, car s'était sa chair, son parfum, son prénom, qu'elle gémissait à n'en plus finir, parce que c'était elle, qui lui donnait cette impression unique d'être comblé, d'être enfin à sa place…entre ces bras…

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus profonds ; leurs sensations de plus en plus pures, violentes et intenses…Ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps…John rajusta sa position, la pénétrant de plus en plus profondément…

Le dos d'Elizabeth frottait contre la paroi du Jumper dans une cadence infernale…une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ces cheveux, Liz se sentait partir…Elle ferma les yeux, ne se concentrant plus que sur les vas et viens de John, sur son désir…

Bientôt, ils perdirent pied et le désir les submergea...une vague de plaisir déferlant en eux…John sentit Elizabeth se cambrer violemment contre lui sous l'orgasme, alors qu'un cri s'échapper de ces lèvres et que ces ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos…Quelques secondes plus tard, après un dernier coup de reins puissant, John se laissa à son tour gagné par l'orgasme, gémissant son nom, se rependant en elle, la faisant sienne enfin…

Tremblant, la peau moite, leurs jambes ne les portant plus, ils glissèrent lentement au sol, essayant petit à petit de reprendre une respiration normale, après toutes ses sensations, si pures, si magiques, qu'ils avaient ressenti…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à même le sol du Jumper, John caressant tendrement la peau d4elizabeth, se remettant petit à petit de cette décharge de plaisir pur…ce fut John qui rompit le premier le silence…

**John :** je crois que s'est ce qu'on appelle atteindre le 7 eme ciel.

**Elizabeth :** _( secouant la tête, le frappant gentiment )_ – Idiot !

John se positionna sur un coude, perdant son regard un instant sur Elizabeth…ses cheveux collés sur son front, sa peau luisante de sueur, et cette lueur au fond de ces yeux, ne la rendait que plus désirable…

Il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune femme et remit, dans une douce caresse, une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, faisant fermer brièvement les yeux de cette dernière…Il posa sur elle un regard doux…John laissa quelques secondes ces yeux glisser de son visage pour parcourir son corps parfait…Rallumant le désir dans son bas ventre…Elle était sublime…

**John :** _( d'une voix tendre )_ – Tu sais, qu'a chaque fois que je monterais dans un jumper, je penserais a ce moment…

Elizabeth lui sourit tendrement, avant de lui voler un baiser.

**Elizabeth** : - Essais d'éviter d'y penser en mission, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…J'aimerais que tu me reviennes en entier…

**John **: _( lui caressant la joue )_ – Juré _( avec un grand sourire )_ mais j'ai la permission d'y pensé quand je serais seul avec McKay ? Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le perdre au fond de l'océan.

A cette phrase, le rire cristallin d'Elizabeth raisonna dans le Jumper…Décidément, il ne changerait jamais…il resterait un éternel gamin…

Il fut bientôt interrompu par John qui, prit d'une pulsion et d'un désir réveillé, venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser terriblement sensuel, sa langue se mêlant intensément avec celle de Liz, la faisant gémir de plaisir…

Comprenant son attention, elle écarta ses cuisses, et il rentra de nouveau en elle…Et, ensemble, ils atteignirent une nouvelle fois le 7 ième ciel…

Fin


End file.
